


Lands of North

by LillyAil



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: 2NE1, Block B, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SHINee, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Mpreg, Multi, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyAil/pseuds/LillyAil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that Sehun wants is safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lands of North

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is the first ff that I public here and I'm really stressed about it. English it's not my first language and I'm still not very good at it, but I really want to improve so please, if you see something wrong, just tell me. I'm not a professionist either so do not expect too much, but I still did my best! Be sure of it! If any of you has advices I will listen carefully.  
> I wanted to write this story for a long while so I'm pretty happy I did it in the end.  
> I was inspired by many, but every part of the story is written by me.
> 
> ATTENTION: For some it could be a little bit harsh so, if you are too sensible over the following aspects of the story, please do not read it:  
> \- Death (not the principal characters);  
> \- Mpreg;  
> \- Wolf au;  
> \- Violence and gore (not too much).
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your attention and time!
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️

 

 

 

 

 

When we left home the leaves were still green, just some of them a little bit brown at the extremities. The sun still warmed the wind that was blowing between light green hills and seeped among the trees of the forest facing east.

The last three years were the best and my life started to have a meaning, a different purpose.

At first, when I arrived there with my brother, it was a shock to breathe finally with ease the sweet and dense smells of the early spring.

Colourful flowers and pollen intoxicated the air with their scents and made my head spin. The wind that caressed my skin brought in gift a sensation that I never felt before: peace.

There was never real silence and solitude. We felt safe...

We were finally able to really enjoy nature and the little things like just watching the wheat darkening in the fields and play games. There were little lakes created by waterfalls hidden between rocks in the depth of the dense forest, and I had beautiful memories there. The little screams of children playing hide and seek and all the people around the village occupied with the everyday work made us feel… light.

The strong and agile alphas and betas were destined to the hunt, the others to works in the village to assure that everything went well. Omegas and betas flayed the game and prepared furs for the cold months, dried the meat, educated the youngest ones, picked up medicinal plants, tubers and wood.

Our life there was simple, but amazing.

Even the weather was different from what we were used to. The summer was hot and humid, while spring and autumn were pretty long and chilly, but not too much, many days were warm. Winter was cold, but not unbearable and the snow was low with wind that howled just from time to time and not too strongly.

What we knew better were months of high snow up to the hips and ice in the veins when the glacial and violent wind whispered among the tents and howled in the ears in a confusing way.

 

Like now, but worse.

My brother was in front of me and he was trying hard to protect my body from the storm. I was trembling badly and I couldn't feel anything. It was so difficult to breath, it hurts.

We desperately needed to keep going and I was wondering how my legs could still obey to me even if I wasn't feeling the earth under my feet.

Fortunately the two betas sent on inspection had found a big cave and they were already waiting for us inside with a big fire.

Our human body was weaker and suffered more the cold temperature than our wolf form, but if we travelled like wolves our scent would be too intense and we risked to be caught. This way we could use herbs to hide our smell and carry what we needed to survive. This land was free, but at a few miles there was a large and unknown pack.

Half of us were already dead because of hunger, cold and fatigue and I wasn’t going to last long as well. When we arrived at the cave Jongdae dragged me near the fire, but not too close so our bodies won’t warm too fast. He kept repeating soothing words like “my little brother, don’t worry, we will be safe soon” and in that moment, I don’t know why, I remembered something that happened last year, when we thought we were really safe.

_It was spring, still a bit cold, but that day we went to collect nettles to make soup. Luhan’s mother was really good at making it. It was late night and I was in Jinki’s tent caressing his little baby bump. He was in his last month, the last of the four expected from an omega. He was sure he will have two boys and a girl. I remember the fire and the smell of grass and Jinki’s tears when one of the little alphas stopped breathing after a few minutes in this world. He still managed to be strong for the others two even if his eyes were dull._

The light in Jinki’s eyes died definitely two weeks ago, killed by the cold. His children died much earlier.

Little by little I was feeling again my body under Jongdae’s administration. He rubbed my skin the best he could and I was doing the same with him. My brother was 24 years old, but he acted like he was a lot older and probably he felt that way. He was an omega like me, but a lot of people thought at first that he was a beta considering his character and his resistant but slim body. Now he was so thin and cold. He undressed the both of us of the thick fours and boots so we could warm ourselves better with the fire.

Fortunately we still had all of ours fingers and our hands weren’t horribly swollen and red like others. He kept massaging my sore muscles. It was so painful when our bodies started to warmth again, like a million needles puncturing everywhere and we couldn’t stop trembling.

Luhan was near us, doing the same, and after a good hour we had tears in our eyes and our skin was red and irritated. No one really cried; we did not have so much strength.

Before we went to sleep we ate a poor portion of dried meat and I looked around. Our situation was desperate and we were so tired, there was little hope of surviving if things continued like that.

I counted thirty of us. The last two alphas Soo-Geun, that seemed older than his forty years, and ShiHoo, that seemed younger than his twenty seven, were talking with a small group of betas near the entrance of the cave. After a few minutes they announced that we will stay in this place for at least three days and that tomorrow we needed to hunt, hoping to find something more than just a few rabbits. They tried to assure us that things will be good, it was the end of March so the weather, and the fact that we were moving to south, should bring sun and more food.

Besides me, Jongdae and Luhan there were only three other omegas that survived so far: Liyin, Xiumin and Luna and they were warming up each other on the other side of the fire.

Xiumin probably felt my stare and looked at me briefly before smiling a bit. While I started to caress my brother’s head that was lying on Luhan’s lap, he did the same with his sister Luna.

The next morning I woke up feeling warm, just a strange kind of vibration under my skin that was probably due to being almost frozen.

The cave was humid and cold, but near the fire it was nice and I realized they made another fireplace near the entrance and something was boiling on it in a big pot. From the smell it was soup of roots and rabbit, I was so hungry.

I sighed deeply when I saw a faint frail of sun, they weren’t wrong after all. Maybe that storm was the last one of the cold season.

Luhan turned over in his sleep and Jongdae that was talking with Boa near the pot, came towards us with two bowls. My stomach growled. Inhaling carefully, I got up slowly waking Luhan up at the same time.

We both hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of our sensitive skin against the furs.

\- Sehun, how are you feeling?

Asked Jongdae while watching me with worried eyes, to which I just replied with a slight nod.

\- Come on, eat. You are so thin…

\- You talk? - I asked hissing at the sound of my own voice. It was raspy and just to talk and swallow hurt my throat, eating won’t be easy.

\- I’m fine. - He replied with a fake smile.

\- Yeah, sure. You’re even thinner than me… - I croaked out with difficulty, but he just passed me the bowl to shut me.

I looked at that brown soup with a few cuts of meat and roots and I felt my eyes get watery at the smell.

To be fair the taste wasn’t that good, but at least I was full. My throat was so ruined that I had tears sliding down my cheeks after finishing. It really hurts badly and Luhan, who was still eating, was in the same condition.

In the meantime my brother went to Liyin and they were talking seriously about something, they seemed shaken. I followed them with furrowed browns until they went outside the cave.

\- It’s nice to see how much you care about him. - I turned around to see Xiumin sitting with Luna near me and Luhan, she was sleeping. I didn’t even see them.

\- It’s my brother. - I replied simply trying to ignore my aching throat.

\- Luna has already eaten? - Investigated Luhan.

\- Yes… in fact, she woke up very early to help prepare the soup. I think she couldn’t sleep because of hunger.

Luna, Jongdae and Xiumin were the tiniest among all of us. Jongdae and Xiumin were because they gave a part of their portions to me and Luna. She was just sixteen and she needed a lot of food to grow, so it was normal. It was a miracle she wasn’t ill.

 

I woke up with Jongdae’s scent around me, as well as his arms, my face in the crock of his neck and shoulder. He smelled also of smoke, snow, sweat, iron… blood. I flinched shocked and scared, but he tightened his hold.

\- Jongdae!!?

\- Listen to me Sehun… Ms. Ming was hunting with the others, the snow here is thick, and we can’t really know what it’s under it…

\- But you are fine? - I interrupted hugging him tightly.

\- Yes, I… just a few scratches while trying to get her out…

\- And she?

He didn’t say anything and I understood. I hid my face in his chest and didn’t talk anymore.

 

We stayed in that place for four days. The weather was finally good, a mild wind was caressing our skin and the sun made the snow shy like tiny crystals.

Hunting and fishing didn’t go very well, but it was way better than the last months so we were able to recuperate a good amount of energy. But staying there was out of discussion, the pack at west was surely dangerous, we couldn’t afford to get caught. To hunt we needed to transform in our wolf form so there was a possibility that they sensed us.

In those days the faces of my companions had taken a little colour and our postures were less hunched. Hollowed cheeks and bones in relief, but we were going back to hope. Jongdae’s smile was more real and I noticed the attention ShiHoo gave him, maybe things were really changing for the better.

Luna and Luhan seemed less tired, but even so we tried to not put them to work too much. Luna was young and Luhan wasn’t very tough. We were busy with the preparation of stocks for the long trip south.

We left the cave at the dawn of the fifth day and we tried to maintain a fast pace. It was almost noon when the two alphas sent Kangta and Liu in reconnaissance.

The sun warmed us and its reflection blinded our eyes a little, but it was a really nice sensation. In this area the snow was pretty low so it was easy to walk. At the end of the day we were less tired than expected and there were three more hours until sunset.

Behind the two alphas, Boa and some other women were discussing about the division of food, the probability to hunt more on the next days and what to do in different situations.

In the middle of the column Liyin, Mark, SooHee, Luhan and other betas were talking and joking around softly. Xiumin and Luna were in front of us, Jongdae was by my right side and the last couple, Gain and JiHoon, closed the row.

We found out about the danger in a beautiful day of mid-July.

_It was late evening, but the air was still sultry and I was at the waterfalls with Woobin and others. Kristal and Haru were sitting cross-legged washing an incredible amount of wild berries: blackberries, raspberries (my favourite) and blueberries. I played with them throwing fruits in each other’s mouths and we all were laughing because our faces were spotted with red and violet._

_However I don’t remember the transition between a happy and carefree event to a traumatic one. One moment I was seated on the dry grass and a moment later Jongdae was dragging me near the centre of our village, just in time to hear the Alpha inform us about our disgrace._

_Siwon was strong, brave and clever. He was a good Alpha. He informed us about a group of rogue alphas coming down from north who were trying to “find” a territory to call their own. The stories about their attacks and looting were terrifying. Near us lived two other small packs of wolves and they agreed to use the advantage of a surprise attack to get rid of the threat._

_It didn’t go well obviously. Those alphas were skilled warriors, cunning and without a bit of mercy. Fortunately Siwon took in account the possibility that things got bad so all the omegas, weak betas and those who weren’t able to fight, were dispatched in the last place those monster would think about. North._

The arrival of Kangta and Liu shook me out of my dark thoughts. Their faces didn’t indicate anything good. Jongdae surrounded my waist in a protective manner and we approached them to listen what happened.

\- We can’t continue south. – Began to say Kangta. – There are two packs, not just one. The one we knew about at west and there’s another one south. Probably they are allies and we are more close to their territories than we thought.

 _No._ The only way was east then… or north…

Jongdae and I looked at each other frightened. East was bad, very bad.

\- Do you have an idea of how big their territories are? - Asked Soo-Geun.

\- No, but… huge I think. Their smell started to get stronger in just a few miles. Probably it will take days to encircle it if we want to be at a good distance of security.

 _Shit!_ Boa looked at me and my brother with fearful eyes. It was hard to stay calm when all of us knew what kind of beasts lived in this area.

\- Alpha, can I talk? - Jongdae asked permission lowering his head respectfully, omegas weren’t allowed to open their months without leave. This pack was never been strict about it, but probably the proximity to the ones that did made my brother react that way.

ShiHoo gave him permission immediately with wide eyes, all of them seemed a bit shocked with our instinctive body language. At first I didn’t knowledge it, but I also lowered my head. My mouth became dry out of a sudden and Jongdae seemed to realize it as well, but continued with what he needed to say.

\- I know this area very well. If we go towards east now, in two days we will see a large rocky section that’s impossible for us to go through. That section separate us from… other packs. That area is arid with no threes to cover us, but if we stay at the edge of the woods and maintain a fast pace we have a good possibility to reach south without being caught.

\- But being at the border between such strong packs doesn’t mean that the zone it’s guarded very strictly?

\- No, to cross this rocky path it takes something like ten days… if you are lucky and the roads still exist. Avalanches happen often, especially in this season and anyway the packs on the other side are at almost two weeks distance because the territory around it it’s unliveable.

Everyone stayed silent for a while thinking about it.

\- So… after we arrive at this rocky path we should continue south, but there’s no certainty that it’s free from sentinels. - Said Mark.

\- Probably, but we will have at least two days in advance to escape before more of them arrive… - Tried to say Liu.

\- Oh please, we are too weak. Even if we escape they will come after us and we can’t compete. We will overpass their territory without permission and they won’t care that we are harmless. It’s still a big offence for a pack! This is too dangerous… - Said Soo-Geun.

\- So what are you suggesting? - Inquired Woosik with a not very kind tone.

\- North. We should go north again and then south on the other side. The distance between us and other packs is much bigger…

\- To do that it will take weeks and I don’t really think we can survive that much on those lands! - Exclaimed Woosik losing his cool.

\- But here we risk too much! They will take the omegas and if we are lucky they will kill us quickly.

Silence followed Soo-Geun’s words.

\- B-but… can’t we try to talk with them? We are _not_ a threat! - Murmured Boa with a trembling and desperate voice.

Soo-Geun, Liu and the other seemed to regain their composure at this and ShiHoo put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm down the situation.

\- Let’s talk about it later. We need to find a shelter for the night and eat something. Okay, Kangta and Liu… did you see a cave or something around here?

\- Uhm… yeah. It’s not as good as the last one, but it’s better than nothing. - Informed Kangta still in deep thoughts.

After walking for what it seemed like half an hour we arrived at a small cave that couldn’t protect us very well from the bad weather, but indeed it was better than nothing.

We didn’t have a lot of time before night so we worked fast to prepare everything. We needed to be more careful this time around, the danger was nearer to us than we thought at first.

The wood was burned from top to bottom so it didn’t make too much smoke and we warmed a lot of rocks that then we placed under a layer of soil previously removed. With branches and twigs we covered as best as possible the openings that let the cold air pass in the cave.

Fortunately the cave wasn’t too frozen so after a while the air inside of it was warm and not too humid and we were able to place the furs on the ground.

The little space was lit with just a few embers and after all that work we snuggled in the warm furs next to each other eating dry meat.

The atmosphere was tense; everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. The opinions were clearly separate and all the tragedies we lived so far made us eager to escape this situation. It was normal, but anger and desperation were as dangerous as the wolves out there; it could get us killed really fast. The meeting that was waiting for us presented a difficult and problematic choice.

Woosik was always been a hot head and Liu seemed to increase his fire. The both of them were quite unpredictable and I was afraid that the quarrel will end up badly. Jongdae, Xiumin and all the others probably thought the same if the way they kept looking at Woosik and SooGeun was something to go by.

Jongdae was more nervous than usual, but I didn’t want anyone to pry at our conversation so I waited. During the disposition of the places in which we should sleep he insisted that all the omegas stayed at the end of the cave near one of the openings that Boa and he closed.

No one minded him; they were too busy with other things or simply in too deep thoughts to care where they would lay that night.

ShiHoo got up and started talking with the others beta about the guard duty and with a whisper I asked him what was going on.

\- Just in case something goes wrong. - He replied with a shrug trying to change his dark expression in a reassuring smile.

\- This shit doesn’t work with me… what do you mean? - I scolded him in a huff and he snorted slightly amused, but not really.

\- Just in case something goes wrong, so we can escape easily. I just… I have a bad feeling.

 _Ugh._ Every time he said he has a bad feeling about something… well, bad things happened.

I wanted to talk more about it, but Soo-Geun began the assembly and I swallowed the lump in my throat looking around and seeing a mixture of desperation and hope.

\- The decision we need to do right now is very difficult. The options and the consequences are clear.

His eyes were sad, but his tone was severe and I already saw a few of us frowning annoyed by his ways.

\- I think it’s better if we go north. It won’t be easy, but we can do it and the other packs won’t be a problem because they are too far. We risk too much going east.

His motives made sense and a few of us nodded in agreement. He was sitting near the entrance with ShiHoo, Kangta and other betas by his side. Woosik was there too, but he was displeased about it. The other betas and the omegas were sitting in the middle or at the far end of the little cave.

\- I think it’s better if we go east instead. We can go till the arid area that Jongdae talked about; we can rest maybe for a whole day and carry on during the night. Their territory is incredibly big and we will be far away from the centre, they can’t control everything.

His motives made sense as well, but like Soo-Geun’s they were based on assumptions. There wasn’t a way to find out if things really worked that way and Kangta pointed that out.

\- We can’t know that for sure. Seeing how large their territory is it might indicate that their pack is very large as well so maybe they can afford to send more wolves in patrol, and don’t forget in what period of the year we are in… it’s almost mating season. The youngest and the ones that do not have a mate will be sent away to calm down their hormones. We processed this way; maybe in this we are similar…

He said looking at Jongdae for confirmation. My brother simply nodded, but the both of us knew that more often than not it didn’t work really that way, but it wasn’t the moment to discuss the cruelty of the Northern packs.

Woosik was already losing his patience and Niel stopped him to say his opinion.

\- We are travelling in our human forms, the winds are not so strong now and our omegas won’t go into heat… they are too weak for that. There’s nothing that could possibly attract those wolves so far. We have more possibilities of success this way than _your_ way.

His last sentence clearly created two sides: those for north and the ones for east. I wasn’t sure if he did that on purpose or not, but obviously he worsened the situation. Brawling would possibly lead us downfall by our own hands.

ShiHoo objected that the weather wasn’t really that stable and tomorrow we could have a storm again, then Liu started to talk about the storage and my mind went back to when my brother and I escaped from the pack in which we were born.

 _Jongdae was twenty years old at that time and I was almost eighteen. After our parents succeeded to make us go away we didn’t get to be so near those damned lands again._ We were so near…

_Our father stayed back to cover our tracks, we should have met after a few days, but he never showed and we couldn’t wait any longer. Our mother cried so much… she never got over it and she died two years ago still in grief._

I sighed sadly and I felt Jongdae’s eyes on me so I rested my head on his shoulder and I spoke in a way that only him could hear what I was saying.

\- I’m scared. - I confessed simply.

\- Me too. - He admitted hugging me gently and kissing my forehead.

When we were younger we found each other in this position a lot of times. The mentality of north was… raw, to put it simply. “Only the strongest one survive and can lead”, this was the rule.

_We both were designated to two older Alphas who were known for their strength and cruelty._

_My brother’s tears and bruises still haunted my dreams…_ I was lucky enough to be able to escape before reaching fertility, and that normally happens between eighteen and nineteen years old.

Breathing deeply I tried to calm down; I didn’t want to cry again and it wasn’t a good moment anyway. We were very lucky in fact because not many were able to escape that hell. Our cousin Yixing was the same age as me and we couldn’t save him, guilt ate us alive. Our families were extremely close because the both of us practised medicine.

\- You will bring us to certain death!! We won’t survive if we go north! - Woosik’s loud voice startled me.

 _Oh._ The situation was getting out of hand, SooGeun and Woosik were red faced and everyone seemed worried. ShiHoo and the other betas around the two seemed angry too, but they were trying to stay calm and ease the situation. The most of us though were looking at them anxiously.

\- We are the alphas. How dare you doubting our words and intentions?! So far we did only…

\- What?? The best for us?! That just because there weren’t choices to make. Now that we have some hope you do the wrong thing. And you are not our Alpha!

Soo-Geun growled between clenched teeth and his eyes became orange for a moment, his muscles seemed ready to jump at Woosik’s throat. The latter realized in which state the eldest was and lowered his head slightly, but the fury in his eyes and face increased. He knew that in a confrontation he would surely lose. Even in our weak states alphas were still stronger.

\- No, I’m not your Alpha, but that doesn’t prevent me from doing what I know is the right thing, and you all will do what I say. Tomorrow morning we go north.

Woosik nodded and left the cave furiously followed by Liu, Niel, Kang and the three betas that had the first turn of guard duty.

All of us sighed in relief, at least they didn’t fight, but what happened won’t be forgotten or forgiven. Soo-Geun had no right to proceed that way, but apparently he wasn’t more wise or mindful than the rest of us. He was old and with more experience, but even so he was acting rashly and being overweening.

ShiHoo didn’t seem very pleased as well, but he kept him mouth shut. It was clear that talking would lead to a fight and that was the last thing we all wanted.

I went to sleep with the bothering sensation that, even if we will be able to find a safe place, this pack won’t be never again peaceful.

 

I woke with a start, dazed from sleep and with a weak body, but the panic in my brother’s voice passed through me like an electric shock and in a few seconds I was completely alert.

\- Woosik didn’t return, Liu went to find him… h-his scent is heading towards the foreign pack. We need to go.

Jongdae explained it to me while with trembling hands packed our things as fast as possible. I tried to help, but my hands started to shake too. The cave was dark, but our eyes could see anyway. Besides explaining no one was really talking, they were too concentrated at wrapping up the few things we had. Luhan, Luna and several others had tears on their cheeks; I tried very hard to not start crying.

Liyin destroyed one of the wooden doors that Jongdae made with branches and I shivered at the bitter cold that entered. My brother helped me and Luna out in the night, but I could smell that it wasn’t long till dawn. There was also a bit of fog and everything was so silent, except for the noises we made and…

_What’s going on…!?_

I heard the others came out from the other side… and leave. They left without us.

I looked at Jongdae with confusion and panic, but he was already stripping off his clothes so he could transform and I did the same automatically. In that moment I noticed that other than us, omegas, the only ones left were Boa, Ga In and JiHoon and I understood finally what was happening.

I clenched my jaw in anger and disbelief, but I kept going. I transformed and started to run towards east as fast as possible with my bag between my fags.

_They abandoned us._

Jongdae was guiding us into the dark forest in what could be our last journey. At least the path wasn’t too difficult, in some points the snow was too much and we needed to encircle it, but overall it wasn’t too bad.

My chest hurt, my throat was again sore because of the cold air and I could see the fatigue in the others after just a few hours. The sky was covered with big dark clouds and the wind was getting stronger, maybe if we were lucky our tracks would be covered.

Knowing that our pack betrayed us like that made me feel like a burden, I felt so useless and guilty… probably the others felt the same; I just wanted to scream and cry. I knew why they did it and in a way I understood, but just… I came at the conclusion that indeed emotional pain hurts more than physical pain. I wasn’t sure anymore if my chest was hurting because of the effort of running or else.

_“They will take the omegas and if we are lucky they will kill us quickly”._

Our pack was trying to use us as bait, if the tracks were still clear who those wolves will choose to follow? The group with less people in it and that was still too near their borders or the ones running on the opposite side. I tried to not think about that anymore and to concentrate on the run. At least Boa, Ga In and JiHoon were with us.

We continued for hours, the sun still wasn’t visible and the wind was a lot stronger and unfortunately it was blowing in our direction. It was over midday and we weren’t able to continue anymore, our muscles hurt badly. We stopped to take a break in the middle of the wood, trying to hide behind a wrecked old tree.

I dropped the bag that I was keeping between my fangs and I chewed nothing for a while, I was afraid my jaw would remain blocked. I collapsed on the ground taking deep breath through my nose trying to calm my racing heart. The others were exactly like me, exhausted and hungry.

We stayed that way for a long while. Liyin was the first to transform back in human form and dress, she pulled out something to eat and we did the same. I observed with amazement that stocks were pretty satisfying; we would have enough of it for days. Boa smiled at me.

\- I was the one that took care of the stocks principally, so I was able to take more.

\- Wait, are you saying that they don’t know we have so much food? – Asked Luhan surprised.

\- No, they don’t. Those idiots didn’t want to give us not even half of what you are seeing here, this is our revenge. - Replied Ga In with venom in her voice.

\- That sucks. - Said Xiumin with sadness and delusion.

\- Yeah… - JiHoon sighed. - We split in two so maybe we gained some time, but we are really too near their territories. We can’t stay long. I’m wondering… do you think that Woosik sold us?

\- I think so… - Replied Jongdae and us all, including me, nodded. JiHoon sighed again.

\- I knew he was an imbecile, but that much…

\- I don’t understand what he earned by doing that… - Muttered Liyin

\- Maybe he didn’t really earn something. - Suggested Boa. - Probably he just wanted revenge for the way Soo-Geun treated him.

\- Okay… but he really risked so much for _that_? - Asked Luna in disbelief.

\- Probably he thought that it would be safe leading them to six omegas. - I offered.

\- I think you are right. I wonder though if they accepted it or if they killed him… - Muttered Liyin again.

\- Well… if they don’t catch us, they will kill him for sure. - Stated Luhan with hope and we allowed ourselves to laugh and relax for another hour.

We ran at a slower pace, not much, but we couldn’t go that fast again. The night worried us a lot, we needed to find shelter. The temperatures were much more colder after dark.

We didn’t go far though. Suddenly Jongdae stopped us and turned around; he always had such a good earing. My brother growled loudly startling us, but the grey wolf that was hiding behind a three seemed to not care very much about his warning. It was kind of normal he didn’t. His whole presence instilled fear.

He was large, obviously strong and fast, proud in every fluid motion and with bared lethal fangs.

I basically stopped breathing when other five appeared and even more were approaching us. All of them reminded me of the wolves we grew up with, heavy muscles and a brain programmed for fight and death.

My whole body was buzzing with fear and it was like time stopped for a moment. Then I just ran, and the others did the same, as if we were programmed for it as well. My brother was following me, he was the only thing that kept me from crying and giving up in resignation.

We ran fast, but it was not enough because after just a few seconds I was able to see at the corner of my eyes big and taunting shadows encircling us.

Hope cheated us so many times.

There were so many trees and fallen branches that we got divided and only Jongdae was still near me; I knew he won’t ever let go of me.

My movements became more and more sloppy and desperate when howls of pain and ferocious growls filled the air making my body tremble badly. I didn’t have time to avoid it when a wolf, a black shadow for my scared eyes, threw himself on me violently. We landed several meters away avoiding fortunately the trunks of the big pines around us. The grey beast, that now I was able to see better because of the unwanted proximity, was aiming at my neck, but my brother pushed him fiercely away from me and helped me to get up quickly with his muzzle. I didn’t have any broken bone, just dark bruises in the future, but I was able to say that just because of my training in the medical field. Otherwise my system was so flooded with adrenaline that I barely could control myself.

We didn’t go far anyway, the grey wolf got up in instants and other four took place around us looking menacing and growling slightly, they attacked from different points. Everything happened very fast. I tried to focus and fight back, but I was too weak and they were incredibly strong. I groaned loudly when sharp teeth blocked me in a grip of steel. He didn’t bite to kill, nor even hurt, he was just trying to keep me in place, but still I was surely covered in fairly deep scratches and I felt blood sliding down my neck. I could do nothing.

I heard my brother whimper and I closed my eyes in relief. We were in deep shit, but at least we were alive and together.

\- Transform. - A hoarse and deep voice ordered, and the wolf above gave me space to do so transforming himself as well.

His movements were so fast that again I could see nothing. He lifted me up and shifted behind me clasping one hand around my neck and the other went on my waist keeping me still. It was uncomfortable, but I admitted that without his support I would fell on the ground from how much I was trembling.

At least now I was able to see what was happening.

Jongdae was still on the ground lying on his back. A man, incredibly tall with thick muscles and a ferocious appearance, was straddling him pinning his hands down, close to his head. My brother had shallow wounds like me and he was looking resentfully at that monster, but he was trying at the same time to glace at me without exposing his neck too much.

\- Where is your mate? - Asked his attacker noting the almost faded mark.

\- Underground if I’m lucky. - Replied Jondgae dryly. The other seemed surprised for a moment, but then he smiled a bit and I hated the way his eyes changed. My brother was too occupied looking at me to notice. The others stayed in their wolf form observing the scene in silence and we could not hear a sound from our pack. A brown wolf then raced towards us with our bags and transformed. I didn’t even realize that I let my bag fall.

\- Alpha. There’s no one seriously injured. The others are bringing them home. - His words were directed to the one above my brother… _Alpha…_

\- You smell of blood. - My brother said almost absentmindedly.

The Alpha brought his attention on Jongdae again, sneering a bit and the others seemed amused too.

\- Yeah… we took care of those traitors of your companions.

_Oh._

I didn’t know what to think exactly about that. Yeah… they abandoned us, but I still felt sorrowful. We spent so much time together. They accepted us when we arrived three years ago and they took good care of us. I was very grateful and sad of how things ended. I couldn’t really hate them…

\- Dress. - Ordered the Alpha freeing my brother’s hands slowly. The other wolf that informed us about the situation of the others, handed him our bags. At the same time my aggressor let me go and I fell on the ground. I was still trembling violently.

\- Sehun! - Jongdae ran towards me and checked my injuries. Only after he made sure I would survive he helped me dress gently. His hands were trembling as well, but he had more control and he dealt with his clothes after finishing with mine.

That Alpha didn’t take his black eyes off of him for one second and that made my tears finally fell.

\- Shhh… It will be fine! -  _It won’t!_ We both knew that, but I needed to calm down indeed. It wasn’t the right moment to break down.

\- I want to arrive at the village before it’s too dark. Kyungsoo, Ravi! - Exclaimed the Alpha.

The grey wolf that knocked me and a reddish one came near and the Alpha indicated us to get on their backs. Jongdae understood my discomfort towards the grey one so he helped me to climb on the other one.

Their speed was frightening, not even our native pack was so fast. I had to hold tightly on… Kyungsoo’s or Ravi’s fur to not lose my balance. I was still trembling and I knew I won’t stop very soon. The combination of cold, fear and adrenaline was strong.

The journey seemed to last forever or just a few minutes, I couldn’t point out which one. I wanted the first honestly, but eventually we arrived by a cabin were a group of alphas and betas were waiting. That was a part of the guard and by the smell of fire, food and just _pack_ the centre was near.

Jongdae and I got off the wolves quickly on wobbling legs and hugged each other looking around worriedly. It passed so many years from the last time we were in the presence of that kind of wolves; it was appalling to say the least. Now it wasn’t only fatigue and hunger that was making my head spin, but their dominant scents too. I just wanted to walk away from all those insistent eyes.

\- Your name? - Asked the Alpha to my brother after transforming and clothing himself as well with a simple pair of black trousers.

\- Jongdae.

\- Jongdae... you and Sehun, what’s the relation between you two? - For a moment I was wondering how he knew my name, but then I remembered that my brother called me when I fell. 

\- Brothers.

\- As I thought.

The other wolves listened with attention and it was clear that he was respected, not only feared.

\- There’s no way you can escape from here, so we all expect you two to collaborate. You will stay with Sully and Key. Kyungsoo, Ravi, Jongin… escort them and call Taemin so he can fix their wounds.

Then he approached us and put one of his large hands on the crock of my brother’s neck.

\- Be good, see you tomorrow. - He admonished looking damn terrifying and Jongdae was literally petrified. He clearly wasn’t expecting that and because of shock and fear I needed to shove him gently towards the three that were waiting for us.

During the walk he was a bundle of nerves and kept his arm around me in a protective manner all the time, like I was the one in more danger. The two betas and the alpha that were with us didn’t say anything.

The village was bigger than I expected and the streets were clean, all the snow removed. I tried to memorise everything in case we will have the opportunity to run away, but my mind was too tired.

I stumbled in my own feet at some point and Jongdae struggled a bit to keep me up. The alpha at his left side put a hand around his waist balancing us and my brother tried to get away afterwards, but I was able to actually feel the arm tighten.

\- Hey hey… I won’t do anything. It takes some more to arrive, let me help you. I know you won’t let me pick your brother up, so at least let me support the both of you like this. - He said seriously, but then he grinned and his features assumed a vicious aspect.

\- Don’t worry really… I’m not that idiot to risk that the Alpha cuts my hands. - The betas giggled, but for us it wasn’t funny at all.

\- I never saw him that interested. - Murmured the beta on my right side.

\- Yeah… I didn’t expect that, but its understanding. Jongdae here fought him the best he could, and I think no one has ever slapped him like that. – Said the alpha laughing softly, but there was… _admiration_ in his voice?!

\- My name is Jongin by the way.

\- My name is Ravi. - Added the beta near Jongin.

\- And I’m Kyungsoo. - Finished the one near me. - I will go take Taemin, see you there.

\- You are the grey wolf. - Jongdae said to Ravi while I was still looking at Kyungsoo disappearing between dark houses.

\- Oh… ehm, yes. I’m sorry for what happened. I got too excited and forgot your situation, I’m really sorry Sehun.

_… what?!_

He was serious... He seemed to really regret it; there wasn’t mockery in his voice. Jongdae and I were looking at him with our mouth open in shock. Northern packs were not supposed to say sorry for using their force, on the contrary.

\- Why are you so surprised? - Asked Jongin in confusion.

My brother and I didn’t reply, we just averted our gaze towards the ground and kept walking, trying to not to think too much out of it.

The cabin was small, all of their buildings were that way, and in these areas it was better because during winter the space to warm wasn’t too much. It was functional, big and heavy trunks made it resistant and the pointing roof made the snow fell so it didn’t weigh down the construction too much.

Kyungsoo was already there and he just pointed to us to go inside.

\- Go, you will be dying from cold and hunger. You look horrible…

Inside it was warm and I could smell food and wood. My body relaxed and I breathed deeply looking around us apprehensively. I could feel my eyes water a bit. It seemed like we would not die from starvation, but not knowing what will happened was extremely nerve wrecking.

\- Hey! That’s not a nice thing to say, especially to an omega! - Retorted to Kyungsoo a young looking girl with gentle eyes and long brown hair. She was an omega and her presence was reassuring.

The nice omega smiled and took our hands leading us in.

\- My name is Sully and I will take care of you until the Alfa says otherwise. He is Key, my mate, and he is Taemin, one of our healers. He is claimed as well.

Taemin showed the scar on his neck briefly. He and Key were two betas and their appearances weren’t too scary. The both of them smiled and Key brought us food on a wooden tray and Taemin started to take some medicines and bands out of his bag.

Kyungsoo, Ravi and Jongin stayed outside. Inside the cabin was just big enough for us. It was furnished with four chairs around a small table and a big bed on the left side, whilst on the right there were a big fireplace and on the sides of it two big closets with many drawers. At the end of the room there were another closet and two small bathtubs in wood filled with warm water. Towels and clothes were scattered on another small table near the “washing area”. Everything looked incredibly cosy, especially the big bed that was covered in furs and fluffy covers in different shades of brown and dark red.

\- Come on. It’s true that is not nice to say that you look horrible, but you do need to eat for sure and after that Taemin will check your wounds. Sulli will help. - Said Key putting down the trays on the table and signalling us to sit. He had a delicate face, catlike… a little bit like my brother

\- Thanks… my name is Jongdae and he is my brother Sehun. - Jongdae replied with a tense smile sitting near me.

\- Nice to meet you! - Said key, clearly relieved that we were talking, well my brother at least. - I’ll go out to keep company to the others.

Sulli went to the pile of clothes and started to choose a few after looking at us with thoughtful eyes. Taemin was still meddling with his stuff.

Jongdae and I looked at each other worriedly, but started to eat although a bit hesitant. The food was delicious, we were tempted to swallow it hungrily, but being healer ourselves we knew that it was a bad idea so we ate slowly savouring every bit of the tasty meat and that thick sauce. We chew and drank all the food and the water that they gave us very carefully because our throats still gave us problems.

My body, and I was sure Jongdae’s too, felt even weaker now. The food and the warm room made us so sleepy, but Sully came towards us smiling.

\- I know you are very tired, but we need to clean those wounds.

Her kindness was… _unnerving_. It was welcomed of course, but we were waiting harsh words, brutal hands and distressing conditions. All of this was simply confusing.

\- And we need to do it quickly… you seem about to faint. - Continued Taemin with furrowed eyebrows. In that moment I realized that he might be related with the Alfa outside because they were very similar. Jongin was more muscular and tan, Taemin on the contrary was slim and pale. 

\- Sehun first… his wounds are deeper than mine.

Jongdae removed almost all of his clothes so I wouldn’t feel too uncomfortable, but still it was embarrassing and I was scared. I felt _so naked_ _and helpless_.

Taemin however knew how to do his job and with experience cleaned, disinfected and enveloped in bandages all of my wounds, after covering them with a yellow cream that smelled like green tea. Sulli moved her hands fast as well and helped to wash my body attentively. Both of them got angry after seeing the bruise that Ravi left on my chest and I heard Taemin mutter something like _he will see purple_ , and I couldn’t stop a little smile.

While Taemin was occupied cleaning Jongdae’s last wound, Sulli made me wear some clothes that she had placed previously near the fire and I got under the covers. I felt like melting.

\- The bed is pretty big so we can all sleep together, I will stay near one of you and Key will lie behind me. Outside Jongin, Ravi and Kyungsoo will keep guard.

\- We won’t try to run away. - Said Jongdae while Sulli went to help him to bend so she could wash his hair. Taemin turned around tucking his things back into the bag.

\- We don’t have where to go and we are not even able to survive by ourselves. It’s pointless to think about it anyway… there’s no way we can move from this bed without you noticing.

His tone was flat, almost without emotion. We lost our freedom… again.

\- We won’t hurt you. You are ours now and we take care of each other. - Taemin’s voice was decisive.

_You are ours_

If a beta said it with such tone of possession I didn’t really want to know what the Alpha wanted to say the next day. My brother was surprised like me, but we stayed silent.

\- Sleep well. I will come back tomorrow to change the bandages. - Greeted Taemin going out.

After a while Jongdae got inside the bed and I hugged him tightly while snuggling deep into the mattress and covering our weak bodies with the warm covers.

I was in a state of drowsiness when I felt Sulli kissing our temples and embrace Jongdae and me with an arm. I was long gone when Key got inside the bed as well.

 

I woke up feeling my body terribly heavy and my head clouded with distorted voices and noises. It took me a while to realize where I was and what happened. I opened my eyes blinking at the light coming from the window above my head. The air smelled nicely of meat, fire and… pack.

\- Sehun. - Jongdae caressed my hair and kissed my forehead. - You need to eat.

He helped me to get up, I winced a bit at my sore ribs and my stomach grumbled.

\- Mmm… yeah. - I croaked sleepily.

\- Did you sleep well? - Asked Sulli. I smiled a little bit and accepted the plate she gave me.

\- Thank you. I slept really well. - I replied and her smile was even brighter.

\- I was just explaining to Jongdae that the Alpha wants to talk with you all by midday. You will meet the others in the head house.

_Oh..._

I drank some water to swallow the lump in my throat. Today we will find out what our future would be. Just as I finished eating Jongin knocked at the door and got inside.

\- Good morning beautiful. - He exclaimed cheerful. - Are you ready?

I looked over at Jongtdae confused.

\- It’s midday. We slept a lot. - He explained stressing the hem of his sweater.

_Oh…_

The head house was the biggest building in the whole village probably and it was full of new faces, alphas and betas alike. They looked between twenty and thirty years old, this pack was so young and strong, it was obvious. I was feeling better, but still rather weak so again their dominant scents made my head spin a little and in that moment I remembered again what time of the year it was. My health should improve fast now so my heat won’t take long to reappear and the same was for the others. Jongdae’s claim was gone years ago and the mark on his neck was as well almost gone so he was no different.

_Shit!_

Our friends were already there and I wanted to go to them and talk, but the situation was so tense that I didn’t dare move away from Jongdae. Jongin led us in the middle and fortunately what remained of our pack came with us and we were able to share a few glances that assured no one was severely injured.

Food, warmth and clothes... they gave everything to us, and they will probably ask everything from us.

Two big fireplaces warmed the head house and, apart from a big table with some documents and a few maps on it, there wasn’t anything else.

We waited a few minutes until the Alpha stopped talking about the strengthening of the borders with who it seemed to be the Beta. He was as tall as my brother, but his features were as vicious as his Alpha.

I started to tremble again and I got closer to Jongdae who moved slightly so I could attach myself at his side. I did not want to see any of it… I didn’t want to be there, I just wanted safety. I leaned my head on my brother’s shoulder looking at the ground at trying to ignore everything, but the room fell silent and I knew that the Alpha was done talking with his Beta so I just closed my eyes bracing myself for what was going to happen. I breathed deeply Jongdae’s familiar and calming scent trying to stay lucid and not give up to desperation.

\- My name is Yifan and I am the Alpha of this pack. - He said looking at all of us sharply, I still had my eyes closed and I was slightly hided by my brother’s body, but I could _feel_ his eyes on us.

_I could feel it by the way my brother’s body tensed._

\- And after what happened yesterday, you all belong to my pack too.

I knew it. I raised my head and looked at him with wide and troubled eyes, his tone… and his gaze on Jongdae was _so_ possessive. My brother started to shake.

\- We didn’t appreciate what your old friends did and you know how it ended. - His smile was sickening; it was almost unbearable to watch. – We care for each other, we respect each other… and betrayal is not an option in any way.

He spat the last words with disgust and his piercing eyes were a promise, a promise that I did not want to know.

His Beta got closer and grinned menacingly showing a perfect set of sharp teeth.

\- My name is Baekhyun and I’m the Beta of this pack. - He smelled strongly of omega… I did not know if I was happier that at least _he_ wouldn’t try to have any of us or to be sad for the poor wolf that belonged to him.

\- So… Before we finished with _them_ , we _asked_ some questions so we know what happened and what kind of rules you had in your old pack.

My mind went a bit blank at that point… it wasn’t really necessary to explain how it worked in the northern packs. We already knew.

\- What we expect here from you is obedience and respect, everything else you will learn it with time.

The Alpha went to Liyin that was on the right side of the row. His movements were fluid and predatory and she cowered on herself bowing her head.

\- Say your name, your status and what you did in your old pack. - She was trembling, like all of us really, but she found in herself the strength to reply with a clear voice, even if a little bit wavering.

\- My name is Liyin, omega and unmated. I… I was responsible for the stocks along with others.

He blocked her by the arms then and put his face between her neck and shoulder taking in her smell. It lasted just two seconds, but while he got away with the same stoic face she seemed she was about to faint from the shock.

\- Victoria will take care of you.

A tall and gentle looking girl came out of the group and steadied Liyin whispering some words of comfort and moved to the side.

The Alpha then went to Xiumin and Luna that were glued to each other like me and Jongdae. Xiumin didn’t even wait; he started to talk immediately with the same tone of Liyin.  
\- My name is Xiumin and this is my sister Luna, we are both omegas and unmated. We both helped with the bureaucracy stuff.

\- Very good. - Said the Alpha before tucking his head in Luna’s pulse. Xiumin stopped breathing altogether while Luna’s grasp on him tightened even more. The Alpha smiled amused before taking in Xiumin’s scent and going to Luhan.

\- Dara, take care of Xiumin and Luna.

\- Yes! - Replied a young looking woman with a cheerful smile. She seemed… fine.

Luhan was stressing the hem of his shirt and didn’t have a good control over his voice like Xiumin.

\- M-my name is Luhan, o-omega… unmated… I… I helped with the elders o-or with sick people and… and keep track of the things that they needed and how t-to dispense everything eq-qually…

\- Very good. - Said the Alpha again putting his nose on his racing pulse. Luhan stayed very still, he seemed like paralyzed.

\- Chanyeol.

A tall alpha emerged from the group that was observing everything carefully and by Luhan’s expression I’m pretty sure his heart missed a few steps.

It was understanding really. This alpha didn’t seem harsh like the others, but his smile was terrific. It was really creepy, sadistic even. Said alpha, Chanyeol had a massive body, almost like the Alpha itself, and approached Luhan pulling him to the side by the arm like Victoria and Dara did. I was surprised Luhan didn’t have a heart attack on the spot. He was so tiny compared to him.

\- My name is Boa, beta and unmated. I’m... infertile. I helped with the stocks as well.

The Alpha didn’t say a thing; he just did like the others and pushed Boa gently towards Victoria who smiled at her.

Ga In and JiHoon were more calm and controlled; they were glued together as well.

\- My name is Ga In and he’s my mate JiHoon, we are both betas. We helped with the game and sometimes we went out to hunt.

I wondered how they felt. They were together, mates, but could do nothing to help the one they loved and with who they will spend the rest of their lives with. It was the same for all of us, but I knew that for mates it was something _more_.

\- Kyungsoo.

The wolf from yesterday approached the couple and signalled to them to go closer to him. Now only Jongdae and I were standing in the middle of that big head house.

I just wanted to scream honestly. At least my brother’s voice was steady and decisive.

\- My name is Jongdae and he’s my brother Sehun, we are omegas and unmated. We had medical training.

 _Wait… what?_ It was true, but…

The Alpha noticed my reaction of surprise and the confusion in our friend faces, but Jongdae clarified.

\- In the previous pack we just prepared herbal medicines, but in our native pack we were authorized to cure. We would like to do that again. If it is possible.

The Alpha’s posture became rigid and he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

\- Your native pack… which is?

Jongdae opened his month, but no sound came out. I didn’t want to remember.

\- West. - I said. The Alpha’s eyes were fixed on my brother’s and flashed red for an instant, his body tensed even more. His Beta took a few steps towards us.

\- YoungGuk’s pack? - He asked with such hatred in his voice that I winced a bit and Jongdae placed himself fully in front of me looking at the Alpha with fiery.

\- Yes. We escaped a few years ago.

The whole room was filled with light growls and harsh whispers that I wasn’t really able to understand.

The Alpha raised one hand to stop all the noises, but the tension was so suffocating that my head started to spin. He was observing my brother intensely and his eyes went briefly on his neck.

I was going to faint from fear. Only Jongdae’s warm touch was making me stay up in my feet.

\- How many? - Asked the Alpha clenching his jaw.

\- Four.

\- Who was your mate? - Jongdae flinched quite violently at the aggressive question. The Alpha seemed mad with fury now and… jealousy. The changes in his behaviour were quite worrying. I tightened my hold on Jongdae’s hips starting to tremble even more and I leaned my head on his.

\- Daehyun - I heard him say with a strained voice, his breathing was laboured like he was going to have a panic attack.

\- He’s dead. I killed him.

My brain took a while to register those words and I raised my head slowly because everything was buzzing and I couldn’t really focus on my sight because of the tears.

_What?_

\- What? - Asked my brother with a weak voice, almost inaudible.

\- I killed him. - Repeated the Beta. - Daehyun is dead.

\- And so is all YoungGuk’s pack. - Added the Alpha more calmly and really _satisfied_ , he was trying to restrain himself, but his hands were clenched into fists _._

\- When we got here we did not get along very well, on the contrary… - Baekhyun explained again with a smug expression and a shrug. - We did not really like their politics.

_Uh?_

\- They’re… dead. - Repeated Jongdae softly and I detached myself from his back with stiff movements so I could be by his side again. We looked at each other with incredulity and raw emotions in our eyes that couldn’t really be described. We linked our hands together and looked at the pack in front of us.

We didn’t know how to react exactly. All the humiliation and pain of those years… We felt relief and freedom. Freedom from that nightmare, but our suffering was really ended? This pack… was it the same?

Were they even worse than _them_? We knew how strong our native pack was so the fact that they lost was scary. All the alphas and betas in the room seemed violent and cruel like every northern pack, but they treated us nicely so far. It was confusing, we were still waiting for the worst.

\- I know what you are thinking. - Yifan chuckled lightly. - And the answer is no. We may not be as democratic as your old pack, but we are not monsters. We won’t hurt you.

Oh… how much I wanted to believe that.

\- I see doubt in your eyes, but we will make it disappear.

The others agreed with him loudly and we jumped a bit surprised. Then the Alpha came closer to us so fast that I didn’t even see him. I didn’t have time to react or anything, in just one second he had his nose pressed on my neck and the only thing I could do was keep still. It didn’t last long fortunately.

My brother didn't move an inch as well when Yifan went to him.

Anyhow, the Alpha’s behaviour changed with him. He circled my brother in a firm, but gentle hug and breathed him in slowly, taking more time. I lowered my head a little bit embarrassed, but I still saw how he kissed Jongdae’s skin making his hand twitch in my hold.

When Yifan let go of him my brother seemed a little bit dazed, but recovered soon and asked the one question that I really wanted to ask as well, but at the same time I was too scared to make.

\- Did someone survive? - Yifan smiled sadly while going back near his Beta.

\- Not many unfortunately. All omegas… Jungkook, Minju, U-kwon with his son Jin, Yeeun and Yixing.

I let out a breath that I did not know I was holding and Jongdae sighed brokenly.

So many of them died… I felt heavy with guilt because I wasn’t able to do nothing. We were so weak; omegas were so weak I wanted to cry. Although grief was painful and a wave of tears fell down wetting my cheeks, I could not stop a spark of happiness in my heart, he was alive.

\- Yixing is our cousin. He is the only family that we still have. - Said Jongdae with sorrow.

Yifan looked at Baekhyun that nodded seriously.

\- You can meet him later, he’s my mate.

_Oh…_

I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t recognize Yixing’s smell on him; it changed a lot with the beginning of his heats.

\- Yixing is also a healer, you already know that, so Baekhyun will bring you to him later. You can work together; Taemin and the others will help as well. However, for the next three weeks I don’t want to see neither of you working too much.

The Alpha eyed all of us pursuing his lips dissatisfied, taking note of our skinny bodies probably.

\- Tonight I will inform you with who you will live with, but you all are dismissed now. You can go with your “mentor”; she or he will explain more.

He looked one more time at Jongdae and turned around going towards Jongin. Then Baekhyun came to us and indicated the way with a mechanic nod of his head.

I followed rigidly lost in my own thoughts.

Life was never going to be easy, but at least my brother will be with me and my cousin as well, if he was ever going to forgive us.

I wanted to give this pack a chance; I wanted to give myself another chance as well.

I didn’t know if I was being naïve, but it didn’t matter. I needed it; sometimes blind hope can save you from losing your mind.


End file.
